Uptown Girl
by LokiBufoon
Summary: Rayne is a higher class writer who hates being wealthy, she has a controlling mother. But when she walks into Michaels' Motors owned by Shawn Michaels himself will she find love in The Undertaker? Taker/OC - HBK, Kevin Nash, HHH, Kane and others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story based on the song `Uptown Girl' if you hadn't guessed. I am enjoying writing this, don't worry it is a Taker fic as my Mark muse keeps bugging me. Young Lust will be updated soon I've just been getting carried away with this one. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_I am just a normal person. With normal dreams and normal ambitions. I am a normal looking person with normal looking clothes._

"Scrap that" She muttered to herself hitting the backspace button. She sighed running her fingers through her thick brown hair which constantly in her eyes looked untidy. Rayne Finch was a 23 year old writer who lived in Chicago. Her first book was a bestseller, almost all the lonely housewives read it at least twice, she had seen it in numourous amounts of airports.  
Yet she found inspiration such a hard battle.

She picked up her navy blue mug putting the rim against her lips only withdrawing when she realised the cup was empty.  
"My life is such a bore!" She yelled through her house as she went into the kitchen.  
Truthfully it was. Her mother and father were filthy rich, her sister made sure she was rolling in every single cash flow. Her sister, Jillian was the princess, the jewel the one her parents constantly told her to look up to. But what was there to look up to? The long blonde hair, always pristine perfect. The elegance of a swan, the sex life of a whore and the breasts of a barbie. If that was what her parents were hinting at: No thanks!  
Rayne lived in her own world with her own rules and her own way of doing things. She never ever relied on her parents wealth in fact the only wealth she shared was the gifts her mother frequently sent her to `persuade' her to get in contact. Her parents, mother in specific, tried to rule over Rayne's life as she didn't approve of her being a writer.  
"It's a job for people with one mere talent darling" Her mom would always remind her.  
But writing always entertained her, expanded her imagine while writing. Afterall she did have a boring life.

The phone on the desk rang abrupptly making Rayne run to fetch it.  
"Hello?"  
"Rayne finally I have been trying to get through!"  
"Oh. Gavin." She said rolling her eyes. Gavin was one of the many guys she had dated who brought her expensive things as many times as he could even after turning them down. He was a sweet guy really just not her type.  
`Hell I don't even know my type' She thought to herself.  
"I want to see you again Rayne it's been too long. A week to be precise"  
`Not long enough' Rayne thought.  
"Gavin I am really busy I have m-"  
"Your book I know. But maybe you could continue your book with prehaps me staying round for a nightcap?"  
Rayne almost choked.  
"Gavin listen your a nice guy, really.." Rayne burrowed her eyebrows together, she needed something from prehaps a movie to help her out. "..It's not you it's me"  
"Oh.." There was a moments pause "Oh"  
"I'm sorry really I am. I have another call bye Gavin" Rayne hurried before hanging up. Thank god that was over.

Rayne got into the car with her mother, sighing. She looked foul, in a light green summer dress and white stillettos. Her mother insisted she wore them to their usual Saturday shop. But only the highstreets she knew her mother would never touch what she classed as "Downtown Chicago".

They pulled up outside a building, her mother trapsing inside the bank. Rayne took some cheques ready to pay when she stopped looking at the sign. Only the pay points were open, there was now an individual building where cheques were payable and that was a few streets down.  
"Oh well let's go" Rayne said about to walk out the building.  
"I'll call Je-"  
"We can walk mom, it'll do you good" Rayne said rolling her eyes.  
They walked down a few streets, Rayne having to stop her mother every five seconds from going into shops.  
"Why can't you be more like Jillian, the darling" Her mom huffed.  
They walked down some more, watching as the buildings went from posh to well less. In the highstreet shops place was Tattoo shops and car repair shops. The more thatwent on the more Rayne became interested. "Rayne are you sure we didn't miss something? Surely it can't be down here£ Her mother said reassuring herself.  
"There it is" Rayne pointed.

Rayne cashed the cheque, noticing her mom wander off somewhere. Rayne took the oppotunity to run out the building and over the road. She was amazed by it, it had caught her eye when she had passed it. The big black Harley sat there in the shop window. She was so amazed she didn't realise she was nearly nose to nose with the glass pane.

"Michaels Motors, Kevin speaking how may I help?"  
Michaels Motors was a Motorcycle and Car repair shop formed by a huge assed group of friends who were all good at the same thing. After scraping some money together they all pulled together to buy the most successful repair shop in Chicago.  
Kevin put the phone down and ran a hand through his long blonde locks before walking into the back where Shawn was on the phone while Glen was underneath a big 12 by 12 Hummer, while singing along to Ozzy on the radio.  
"Glen boy!" Kevin yelled  
Glen slid from underneath it taking the piece of paper from Kevin.  
"Gonna be here tomorrow"  
Glen nodded going back underneath the vehicle.

There was a roar of an engine as a bright light flashed through the garage. Shawn got off the phone walking over to Mark as he parked the bike.  
"Where have you been?" Shawn quizzed.  
Mark took off his shades and pulled the keys out of the ignition.  
"Collecting, Paul didn't tell you?" Mark asked which made Shawn growl.  
"Paul doesn't tell me nothin" Shawn said walking with Mark to the front of the shop.

"Have you fixed Howie's motor yet?" Shawn asked as Mark prodded buttons on the cash register.  
"Nearly just a little more then I'm done" Mark muttered.  
"Kev what the hell are you doing?" Shawn yelled at Kevin who seemed to be staring at something. He really was going out of his mind here.  
"Look" Kevin said with a chuckle. Shawn looked at the face pressed against the window looking up at the bike on show. Shawn raised an eyebrow and Kevin nodded giving a low whistle.  
"High prices Kev" Shawn said, shaking his head. He could tell by what the woman was wearing but boy she sure looked hot wearing it.  
"What so interestin?" Mark asked looking up from scanning a reciept. He looked at the woman peering at the Harley and smiled. He could barely tell what she looked like figure wise but her face made her look like an angel. All innocent looking. But Mark shook his head, relationships weren't his thing let alone with someone who was too expensive to touch.  
Rayne contemplated going into the shop but didn't want to make a fool of herself with the little knowledge she had about bikes let alone everything else. But then she thought `To hell with it' and went in anyway.

She hissed as the bell on the door rang as she walked much for inconspiquous. The two guys by the till who were talking amongst themselves looked up. They were both quite good looking, one had long blonde hair with a matching goatee and a cheeky smile. The other had ash blonde hair tied up with some rough looking stubble.  
"Can I help you hunny?" Kevin asked with a smile to which the woman blushed.  
"Just looking" She managed to squeak out Kevin nodded and turned back to Shawn. Even though her back was to them she could feel there stares linger on her. She walked around the bike her eyes taking in every fine detail.  
"Don't s'pose you guys have any spare shirts do ya?"  
Rayne's ears perked up at the sound of the deep voice. She peered over at the huge topless man, he had tattoos running down the length of both of his arms and had a dark goatee with short black hair pushed back in a bandana. Her eyes widened, she couldn't get enough of his muscular chest, he was a god.  
She snapped her head back to looking at the bike, blushing at the sudden thoughts she had in her head. This she didn't understand, she was used to men she didn't blush in fact she'd be the flirt but no these men gave her a sudden rush.  
"Nope we don't but I need one of you guys to get the lovely woman over there to fill out the interest form"  
Kevin and Mark groaned at the same time.  
"Shawn why does it matter hwat they think of the store?" Kevin asked  
"Customers always right guys remember that"  
"You do it. I'm now on my break" Kevin said shoving the paper at Mark. He'd love to spend lotsof time with the woman but he didn't like paper work.  
Mark growled and went over to the small woman, she must have been only 5"6 if that.  
"Excuse me"  
Rayne took a deep breath and turned around she had been listening to their conversation.  
This was it she had to face the big man herself. `The big god with no shirt on' She corrected herslef before turning around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews.**

* * *

Rayne answered the questions the man threw at her. She didn't mind as it was for the business and it gave her a chance to look at him up close. She realised his eyes was the main attraction of his body. They were emerald green, piercing they would cloud over at different points.

"Relationship status?" Mark asked gruffly then heard snickers from Shawn and Paul who had just came in."C'mon I'll take you over to the diner it's quieter" Mark said glaring at Shawn and Paul. They were about to go when Paul called Mark back, making hims pin around.  
"What?" He growled, his eyes flashing a warning.  
"You may want this.." Paul said throwing a shirt at Mark before bursting into hysterics.  
Rayne watched, she had never seen employers and other employees get on so playfully. The offices she had seen were all bitches to each other. Mark pulled on the shirt and they walked next door to the diner. She couldn't help but like being with this guy alone but at the same time she felt intimidated by him.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked him.  
"It's ok I'll get it" Mark said hunting in his back pocket, knowing upperclass women liked men paying for them all the time.  
"No it's on me, your the one here working afterall" She protested then ordered two sodas.  
Mark was a little shocked but didn't think anymore of it. Instead he thanked her before reading questions of the piece of paper.  
"Where were we, yeah relationship status?"  
"No why would you need to know that if it's about your shop?" Rayne asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. All of a sudden Mark felt himself becoming warm from the neck up, he wasn't blushing. Mark didn't blush. Rayne watched him go a bit red in the face with amusement as he coughed. Mark swore that question wasn't on there before, all sheets were pre copied last month. He looked at the bottom of the paper and realised it had been printed only 20 minutes ago. He growled knowing this was Shawn's handiwork.  
"I'm gonna move on" Mark said clearing his throat " What did you think of the staff?"  
"Well I didn't get served exactly, so you being the only one I've spoken too your very nice" Rayne said sipping at her drink.

After a few more questions they had finished. Rayne stood up as well as Mark and shook his hand.  
"Thank you Rayne"  
"Pleasure.."  
"Mark"  
"Mark. Thanks" She said as they walked outside. "Oh by the way Mark"  
"Hm?" He asked turning around. Rayne glanced at her mother walking this way in anger and quickly turned around facing him.  
"Single" She said with a smirk before walking off.

Mark went back into the store and threw the paper at Shawn.  
"Hope yer damn happy" He growled to the laughing pair.  
"You needed a push Mark" Paul said with a wink "So date..?"  
"I don't date customers or women of that standard" He said sitting down, stretching out his legs.  
"What she has none?" Paul asked  
"No, she has high standards. She'd be expecting gifts and expensive stuff n that. I can barely afford myself"  
"Well you need to get out there Mark. She's better than that $6 a week hooker you had before" Shawn said. Paul nodded "She bled you dry". Mark thought of Emily, always wanting money to go out on sprees every week. Always away on business. Business that was doing the same thing to two other men. Takin their money.  
"So will any untouchable stuff like that woman" Mark said  
"She seemed decent" Paul said  
"Emily seemed decent" Shawn corrected. "Just gotta hold on big man"  
Glen walked in with his bag flung over his shoulder, glancing up at the clock on the wall.  
"Where you going?" Shawn asked  
"Picking Roxy up"  
"She not ruined your life yet?" Mark asked to which Glen narrowed his eyes.  
"Roxy is perfect Mark. She ain't like no other woman out there. She isn't after me for my money"  
"Taking her anywhere special?" Paul asked  
"Little restaurant up by my place. Rose moon" Glen said sitting down.  
Oh yeah" Paul said remembering the time him and Steph went up for a meal there.

Rayne sat at home, recalling the events that happened earlier. All she could picture was Mark's embarassment and chuckled. All of a sudden an idea came into her head. She ran over to her computer almost tripping over the rug and started tapping away.  
Her mother had gave her the hardest time seeing her come out of the disgraceful diner. Her mom had influenced her way too much over the years. She liked downtown Chicago, she certainly liked the Harley she was looking at too.  
She was even considering getting lessons then maybe buying it.

Mark sat in the garage the next day waiting for hios next job to come in. A old Yamaha had been torn apart at the seams and he had the job of putting it back together. He sighed, he was bore dof just waiting around, he walked into his and Glen's small office. It was almost a box.  
Glen was sat there reading a book to himself, this was usual for Mark to see him reading but what scared him was Glen was reading a woman's book.  
"What?" Glen asked after being eyeballed by Mark.  
"Your reading a woman's book" Mark said sounding astonished.  
"Yeah I know. It's good one of the best I've read in fact"  
Mark double taked to make sure he wasn't imagining this.

"You should read it"

Mark sat down, cracking open a can of cola and gave a hearty laugh.  
"Your jokin right?"  
"No it's good. About a girl who is looked down upon by her parents, she grows into a female detective who sleeps with men to get answers out of them for different crimes. No lovy shit involved"  
"Roxy give you this?" Mark asked to which Glen nodded.  
"Rayne Finch" Glen mentioned. Mark frowned name sounded familiar, it was that woman from yesterday. Hell it was the only Rayne he knew. So maybe she wasn't as upperclass as she seemed. He knew snotty people disapproved of writers, so maybe she was rebelling against it.  
"I met her yesterday. She's nice"  
"You did?" Glen asked to which he got Mark's approval "Roxy is gonna be jealous"  
"Got one helluva body. All curvy, hips to make your mouth water know what I'm sayin?" Mark mentioned  
"You paid a lot of detail" Glen mentioned.  
"No I didn't!" Mark was quick to deny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great reviews.**

* * *

Rayne hit the wheel in fury. She had gone to pick up her godson Tyler when her car broke down halfway. Tyler was the 4 year old son of her best friend Judy, married to a lawyer called Ian. They were both happy and successful yet when Ian's worked moved Judy and Tyler had to move to New York so she barely got to see them.  
But as Ian was taking Judy on a birthday suprise cruise Rayne wanted to spend sometime with Tyler after all she couldn't be there for Judy's birthday.

Yet here she was stuck with a broken down car on the side of the road. The only place near by was a biker bar called Tony's. She wanted to go in and ask for a breakdown crew but she didn't want to get knifed by any drunk bikers. "C'mon Rayne pull yourself together" She muttered to herself before getting out and locking the car. She walked into the bar and was met with a smokescreen. Rayne blinked her way through the fog and sat at the bar.  
"What can I get you darlin?" The bartender asked  
"Do you have a phone I could use? I kinda broke down"  
Tony, the bartender wondered why a woman dressed like her was in a bar like this. But then he did have strange people in here all the damn time. he looked at her closely, she looked like she needed a helping hand.

"Sure hunny here have a drink on the house and I'll go fetch the phone" He said pouring her some beer.  
"I didn't get no free beer when I broke down Tony!" A man called from the other end of the bar.  
"Oh shut up you! This woman needs help"  
"I could help her out alright, maybe give her a good time too" Another man said with a laugh. All of a sudden Rayne felt embarassed and awkward. Tony had dissappeared in the back and all she could feel was stares linger on her.  
A man got onto the bar stool next to her and leant near her.  
"You know your very pretty darlin" The man said to her, touching her curls.  
"Thanks" She said hesitantly, the man was in his 30s at least with a few pounds here and there.  
"I wish I had a wife like you I could come home to every night. I don't get alotta lovin me" He said stroking her arm. She sat up in attention, Rayne didn't like this one tiny bit.  
"Oh" Was all Rayne could say.  
"Maybe you could give a guy like me some help.." The man slid his hand over her thigh and she lept up.

"Don't come near me" She warned though she didn't feel very threatening.  
Tony was back now and rolled his eyes to see Greg making his way to the poor woman.  
"Greg leave her" Tony said.  
"All I want is some lovin" He said walking slowly to her with a sadistic smirk.  
"No!" Rayne said sternly.

Greg frowned and grabbed her by the arm but before he could do anything he was pinned against the wall by a large hand.  
"I wasn't makin no trouble Mark I swear" Greg panicked.  
Mark had to do something, he had seen Rayne walk in and was contemplating going over but didn't think it was a good idea. He had dreams bout her all last night. But no sexual stuff which suprised him just them sat together talking. It scared him a little but all the fear dissappeared when he seen Greg touch her with his greasy hands.  
"Looked to me like yer were makin trouble" Mark yelled, his eyes flashing a warning. His grip tightened and Greg changed colour. His paleness was replaced with a tomato red colour as Mark squeezed.  
"Let go" He croaked  
"Mark your worth better than tha'" Tony said.  
A few seconds later Mark released him, sending him sliding down the wall choking.  
Rayne hadn't expected to see Mark but when she seen him grab Greg she felt so grateful and yet honoured that he was sticking up for her.

"Did you need a ride?" Mark asked his head turning to look at her suddenly.  
She bowed her head and nodded, not knowing where all the embarassment had come from. Mark dialled his cell, gritting his teeth. He couldn't believe he was doing this but one part of him wanted her to be safe, to be near her.  
"Shawn it's me. I need a tow truck"

* * *

"I appriciate you saving me from that guy" Rayne said after a few minutes silence.  
They were sat in her car waiting for the truck as Mark didn't think it was appropriate for her to be in there with a lot of touchy feely guys.  
"It's fine" He said simply not looking at her.

Rayne sensed he was being a bit off with her. All night she had been wondering if he thought she couldn't take care of anything without the use of money. And now she was thinking it she was getting angrier and angrier.  
"I'm not uptight you know" She mentioned.  
"Right"  
"My parents are rich. I am not rich, ok? I don't splash my money around, I don't purposely dress up posh that's only when I'm with my mom ok?"  
Mark thought for a few minutes. She read him well, he knew his one word answers would just make her more angry but she had a point. He did think of her like that.  
"It's just what you come off as"  
"I know and I hate it. I wanna get dirty, ride bikes. Live like a normal person and I do, I don't want boob jobs or botox or any crap. I just like me and I earn my income"  
"Sorry" Was all Mark felt he could say.

A few more minutes of silence past. Rayne felt relief after getting it off her chest. She wasn't asking for a date or a friend she just didn't want to be judged as something she wasn't.  
"I'm readin yer book" Mark said looking at her for the first time since she started their conversation. Rayne caught her breath, she regretted him looking at her. He had some kind of hold over her and she didn't know what.  
"Really? Do you like it?" She squeaked. And for once his opinion mattered. Her friends had read it and she hadn't really cared for their compliments or criticism as she knew that there was no point really taking things to heart if they were bad. But that rule was abolished now Mark mentioned it.  
"Yeah it's good, real interestin"  
She smiled and nodded "Good, glad you like it"

"You said you wanna ride bikes, I could teach ya if ya wanted"  
He immedietely regretted it after it came out of his mouth, maybe she'd take it as a date or something. Rayne's face lit up with joy and nodded "That would be great!"  
"Good me and some of the guys from work go riding every saturday, I'll teach yer"  
"Great when should I come with you guys? I don't wanna intrude on your guy time"  
Mark kinda felt touched by her recognition of his time with his friends.  
"Come round the shop on Sunday we'll take yer there"  
"Great thanks" She said. Mark gave her a small smile as his hand went to hold hers when they were interrupted by a knock on the glass.

Shawn and Paul towed her car back to her house and fuelled it up. Soon the engine was roaring away healthily.  
"Thank you guys" She said hugging them both  
"A friend in need is a friend indeed" Paul said with a wink.  
"Friend eh?" She asked  
"Yup don't see why not I mean your getting quite close to Mark" Shawn mentioned with a nudge.  
"Me and Mark? Nah just friends" She said with a small smile and a nod.

`Just friends.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Please do review I Love Love Love Love LOVE Feedback. If You Do I May Present A Smut As An Early X-Mas Present x)**

**

* * *

**

Rayne sighed this was as good as she was gonna get.

She didn't know what bikers wore, in fact all she could think of was leather and bandanas. But she pictured herself dressed like that and almost passed out. It worked for..Mark yeah that's who. She dressed in a black tank top with a pair of skinny jeans and some not very high boots. At least she hoped she wasn't gonna be classed as a slut.  
Rayne sat in the car wondering whether to get out or not she wanted too but she didn't at the same. There was a light tap at the window she realised Shawn and Kevin were standing there. She got out, a bit peeved that she couldn't hide.  
"Hi guys" She said locking the car.  
"Hey baby" Kevin said with a wink.  
Rayne blushed under his stare and looked at Shawn for help.  
"Ready to roll?" Shawn asked to which Rayne nodded.  
"Good, we'll go to my car" Shawn said taking her arm in his.  
"Car? I thought we were riding there?" Rayne asked confused.  
"Paul has the bikes on his truck he's gone to an open space for us to teach you. We gotta get there by car, in fact we'll go in yours"  
"Oh sure" She said unlocking it but Shawn scampered off. "Where did he go?"  
"Shawn likes his music if you don't have anything well.. good he will make ammendments to your music taste" Kevin mentioned leaning against the vehicle. "I mean take me for example"  
"Why what did you like?" Rayne asked with a smirk  
"Michael Bolton. Loved the soulful ballads"  
"And now?"  
"ZZ Top"  
"Ah"

Shawn came back and they got into the car. Kevin sat in the back as it was more leg room for him. Rayne sat in the passenger as Shawn rooted through her CDs.  
"Ricky Martin? Are you serious?" Shawn said sitting back up.  
"As I said" Kevin mentioned from the back of the car.

They pulled over as they got to a big open road after listening to AC/DC all the way there.  
"If you want blood you got it?" Rayne asked after being stared at by Shawn.  
"That's the spirit!" Shawn said with a smile.

As they got out the car, Rayne noticed Mark leaning against the truck holfing the bikes. The sun reflected off his shades, his arms crossed over his chest. A black beater was pulled over his muscular chest with a pair of tight blue jeans. Rayne had to stop herself drooling as she tried to remember the reason she was actually here.  
"Finally!"  
A man with dark curly locks made his way over and stopped yelling at Shawn for holding him up again.  
"Rayne this is my friend Scott Hall" Kevin mentioned.  
At the sound of female presence Scott turned around and smiled, his cocktail stick pressed between his lips with ease. He gave her a wink and took her hand.  
"Scott Hall"  
"Rayne Finch" She said with a grin.  
"Hey" Paul said running over. He gave Rayne a brief hug then told her to go over to Mark as he was eager to start. As Rayne made her way over all the guys huddled together while leaning against her car.

"That Rayne.." Scott didn't continue his sentence just gave a low whistle instead.  
"Leave her alone Scott we've already reserved her" Paul said with a smirk  
"Who?" Kevin and Shawn asked in union.  
"Mark"

* * *

Right up until early afternoon Rayne listened and paid attention to everything Mark said and did.

Did she hell.

In fact all she could remember him saying was "Ride". She was way too busy watching his eyes, and his body. Rayne couldn't stop herself staring at him. The man was heaven on legs. She realised this was the man she was dying to have take her on dates and call her. Not some smart blob like Gavin.  
"Let's see ya try it" Mark said offering her the bike.  
"Hm? What?" She said snapping out of her daydream.  
"Let's see yer try it"  
`Oh shit.' Was all she could think. She looked at the bike and gulped. "Maybe you need to tell me some more rules and stuff"  
Mark looked at her weirdly and shook his head. "Nah yer looked like yer were paying attention let's see ya do it"  
"Shawn would you give me an example?" Rayne called over to the guys.

"No you do it darlin. Outshow us all" Shawn yelled

Rayne took hold of the handlebars and sat down on it. Her feet could barely touch the ground, she damned herself for being so small.  
Well at least she knew how she died. Cause of death: Looking at a gorgeous man and not paying attention to the safe part of how to ride a bike. Therefore trying it and breaking her neck.  
"Now the keys are in the ignition so go ahead and start her up" Mark said watching her closely.  
She pulled back the throttle and sped off. Rayne felt like screaming but yet she couldn't find her voice. She felt her balance wobble and closed her eyes. Then after a few seconds she yelled happily "I'm doing it I'm doing it!"

"Good now brake!" Mark yelled.

Rayne blinked a few times before realising she was likely to die again.  
"Brake!" Mark yelled again, did this girl want to get herself killed? He watched her ride onto a field and realised she wasn't prepared to brake. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, thankfully she was going at a slow speed or he was really fast.  
"Brake!" Mark managed to get out.  
"I don't know how" She yelled.

Mark used every ounce of strength he had to grab her off the bike and pulled her down. Rayne screamed as they both flopped down into a big puddle of mud. She landed ontop of Mark, she sat up coughing. Once shock had gone she burst into laughter.  
"That was not fuckin funny you coulda died" Mark said wiping the mud off his hands. Rayne wasn't listening she couldn't stop herself.  
The guys came running over in despair.  
"You guys ok?" Shawn asked panicked.

"What's so damn funny?" Mark growled at Rayne who was still laughing.  
She calmed down a few minutes later and sighed, pushing down the laughter that still had hold of her.  
"I almost died and yet I'm here with you covered in mud"  
Mark growled standing up but slipping back down again. That was the straw that broke the camels back, Rayne was in hysterics as was everyone else including Mark now.

* * *

"Ah ha, you guys are way too much" Rayne said as they sat on the grass digging into the picnic she had brought along with her. The guys could only mumble as they chomped away on chicken legs, sandwiches and cake.  
After the picnic they decided to call it a day. Rayne made it to her car when Mark called her.  
"My place is only a few minutes from here. Don't s'pose yer wanna get cleaned up do ya?" Mark asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Sure Mark" Rayne said smiling happily.  
"In that case we'll drop off your car to your house" Shawn said winking to Paul. He wanted them to spend as much time together as possible.

Rayne thanked the guys and hopped onto the back of Mark's bike.  
"Hold on" Mark said with a choke. Rayne slid her arms around his waist and they took off to his place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, muchos appriciation!**

**

* * *

**

Mark walked around the kitchen impatiently. He needed to stop.

His mind was going into overdrive at the thought of Rayne naked in his shower right now. Mark knew he wasn't attracted to her at all. He was attracted to sex and that was something he hadn't had in a while.  
`Who are you kiddin' His mind spoke making him growl out loud.

Mark had gotten changed out of his mud covered clothes into a Jack Daniels T-shirt and a pair of jeans, he glanced at the clock quickly. He cursed, it was 7pm. They had spent all day at the track pretty much. Mark heard humming as the stairs creaked, letting him know she was coming down. Her jeans were in the dryer and all he could provide her with was a shirt.  
So here she was, walking into his kitchen with damn near nothing on.

"I got yer a hot chocolate" Mark said handing it to her.

"Thanks, looks delicious" Rayne said licking her lips, looking at the big swirly cream ontop.  
"Let's go set" Mark said taking her into the den. He knew she was probably criticising his place. It wasn't much but it's what his wages paid for. Mark looked at her to make sure she wasn't making any disgusted looks at his house. He had his claws out and the possible argument in his head, but instead she was looking at it with interest. Unlike Emily who insisted he needed to redecorate to her standards.  
"It's so homely Mark" Rayne said as they sat down on the couch.  
"It's home" Mark said shrugging. He turned on the TV and offered Rayne the remote.

"It's your house Mark" Rayne said looking at him.

"Yer the guest" Mark said staring back.

"I don't care" She said stubbornly.

Mark sighed breaking the eye contact, putting on ESPN.  
"It's yer own fault if it bores ya" Mark mentioned. After a few minutes he gave her a quick glance, Rayne was sat their poised her eyes watching the screen closely. Mark stared at her, her hair was pushed back over her shoulders, her legs bare, smooth and so long. Her face was his favourite part, it was so angelic, smooth and perfected. Mark had to force himself to watch the tv or else she'd catch him staring.  
`Why's he staring at ME like THAT?' She thought to herself. `I guess there's no harm in me looking'  
Tall. No doubt about that, muscular she guessed it was from all the cars. Handsome and at times plain adorable.  
"Mark?" She called breaking the silence.  
"Hm?"  
"Can I look at your tattoos?"  
"Go ahead darlin" Mark said not really paying attention. Rayne budged closer to him, she started with the arm that was flopped over the back of the couch.  
Lightly, she traced them with her fingertips taking every tattoo in detail. Mark nearly bit through his tongue when he felt her run her fingers over him. Never once when women did that to him he had reacted like this. She looked at the tattoos surrounding a space right in the middle of his inner muscle.  
"What's that for?" She asked.  
"For when that special woman comes along. I decided a while ago I ain't gonna be scared of commiting" Mark said with a small smile.  
`But YOU ARE!' The voice inside his head yelled.  
"That's very thoughtful Mark" Rayne said with a nod. "If that ain't the best tattoo I've ever seen"  
"Which one?" He asked. She pointed to the thinking devil and he grinned. "Yeah I like that one too"  
" I'm gonna get a tattoo" Rayne mentioned  
"Any ideas?" Mark asked sub conciously putting his arm around her.

* * *

_Mature content** warning!**_"Not totally sure. I might" She turned around, her back facing Mark. She lifted up her shirt and pulled down the edge of her panties. "Get one there"  
Without thinking he reached out, tracing around the skin there.  
`Holy crap the man is touching me' Rayne alerted herself. Her breathing heavied as she felt him on her back.  
Mark lowered the shirt back down before turning Rayne around. He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. Mark pressed his hand to her hip as he licked her lower lip pleading for entrance. She granted him entrance as his tongue eagerly battled against hers.  
"Darlin I don't think I can control myself" He mentioned taking her hand and pressed it against his eager little friend. She could tell he was big just by the feel, she was in for a lot of suprises.  
"I need to Mark" She moaned.

He lifted up the hem of well his shirt and chucked it aside. Taking in every fine detail of her, her milky white skin and her perfectly sized breasts.  
"Darlin your beautiful" He mentioned before continuing his trail of nipping and licking.  
He took a nipple in his mouth, his tongue gliding over it and his hand toyed with the other.  
"Mark..." Rayne moaned.  
He continued his assault before taking off her panties in one swift pull.

His fingers parted her wet folds before sliding into her moist. She moaned even more, her hips grinding down on his finger. Mark kissed her roughly cutting off her moans.  
He moved down the couch before letting his tongue slide into her, making her moan loudly. Mark thrusted his tongue into her, steadying her hips with his hand.  
"Cum for me darlin" He mentioned now thrusting his finger back into her.  
A few seconds later she was moaning loudly as Mark licked up all of her juices.

After a few moments of regaining, Rayne pushed him down sitting on him. She growled tugging his shirt off and pulled off his jeans with no hesitation.  
Mark didn't know where this sense of control had come from but her taking over was nearly enough to make him cum already.  
"My my someones a big boy" She said with a demonic smirk. She slid off his boxers before taking his member in her mouth. Mark moaned his hips trying to thrust it into her mouth.  
She slid her tongue the length of it before swirling it around the head. Mark's hand slid into her hair, moaning her name loudly.  
"Rayne I'm gonna cum baby" He mentioned as she continued sucking. Mark brought his head back as he came calling her name loudly. She licked off all of his cum before she was picked up hastily.  
Mark carried her upstairs, kicking open his door eagerly and lay her on the bed. He pulled on a condom before sliding into her wet heat.  
"Oh my god.." Rayne said breathlessly as Mark steadied letting her get used to him for a few moments. He then thrusted into her slowly.

"Faster!" Rayne demanded.  
Mark thrusted faster and faster. Both of their moans filling the house entirely.  
"Your so god damn tight! So good.." Mark drawled. His hips snapped against her, it started getting more faster, as they both slammed into each other.

Mark couldn't take it no more and neither could Rayne.  
"Raynnnneee!" Mark moaned loudly as he released. Rayne was on the verge of loosing all sense of control. "Let go darlin" Mark said breathlessly. Rayne screamed Mark's name loudly as her world went spinning.  
Rayne leant back against the pillow, trying to regain her breathing as Mark went into the bathroom. `Most amazing sex ever. Period' She thought to herself.  
Mark came back in and laid next to her, them both spooning.  
"Go to sleep darlin" Mark cooed.

In a matter of minutes Rayne was asleep. But Mark laid there thinking about what had just happened. She was a little vixen.  
Yeah he had growing feelings for this girl but he didn't know if she felt the same. It wasn't love but it was definately something.


	6. Chapter 6

Rayne walked past Michaels' Motors with a sign, glancing through the window. It had been a month since the mistake happened. Once Mark had fell asleep she got dressed and called a taxi. She couldn't bare to see the dissapointment on his face when he realised it was her he had fucked. After all Mark had made it pretty clear that he didn't like her in that way. But the problem was she was in love with him.

Her cell rang abbruptly and she answered it with a sigh.  
"Hello Pete"  
"You sound happy to see me Rayne"  
"Sorry I'm not with it" She said shaking her head. Pete was a man she had started dating straight after what happened with Mark. She knew Mark wasn't all for her so from experience she went and found a guy who wanted her. A regular man, with slicked back brown hair, with a high paying job as a bank assistant.  
It had been getting quite serious between the two but who was she convincing, he was no Mark.  
Her new book had been published based around a killer who fell in love with the detective who was hunting him. The killer always wore the trademark trench coat with long black hair and devious tattoos up and down his arms. She had no idea where the idea had come from but wherever it did, it sure helped sell her books.  
"I'm coming now" Rayne said walking into the banking office right across the street from Michaels' Motors.

* * *

"You don't seem yourself" Pete mentioned as Rayne sat on the chair opposite him.  
"I wanna do something dangerous like ride a motorcycle or get a tattoo." Rayne said with a smirk.  
"Well I have a moped if it helps and a tattoo? What about when your older do you know how disgusting that would look to your grandchildren"  
Rayne looked into her lap and sighed.  
"Guess your right"  
"Cheer up Rayne. We can still be dangerous and ride my moped" Pete said with a grin.  
"Why not a harley?" Rayne asked.  
"Aren't those what thugs ride? You will fall in love with my moped how much more dangerous can you get? In fact I think it's nearly finished being repaired we could go look if you want"  
Rayne shrugged, he sure as hell was nothing like Mark. Not one single thing.

"I got you some flowers and I found a necklace that your mother pointed out that would look perfect on you" Pete said grabbing his jacket as they walked outside.  
"Oh sounds nice" Rayne said not really paying attention. "Pete?"  
"Yes darling?"

* * *

"How come we haven't had sex yet?"  
Pete nearly fainted.

"Well we could if you wanted. I didn't want to rush you" He said holding the door open for her.  
"Fair enough. Shall we take my car?" Rayne asked.  
"No need it's over there. Come come" Pete urged.

They walked into Michaels' Motors where Rayne spotted Kevin and Shawn. She quickly turned her back to them pretending to be looking at some tyres.  
"Rayne it's over here" Pete said. Rayne frowned and yanked Pete over to her by his tie.  
"Listen you go look at your bike and don't say my name" She hissed.  
"Well well Rayne.."  
Rayne cussed and turned around seeing Shawn their with his arms folded in dissapproval.  
"Shawn it's been a while?"  
"I think me and you need to talk missy"  
"You know this man?" Pete asked making a face.

"C'mon Shawn we'll talk some place else" Rayne said glaring at Pete.  
Shawn took her into his office , slamming the door.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Busy I've been busy Shawn" Rayne said looking down  
"Too busy for your friends? For the guy your in love with?" Shawn questioned.  
"The guy I'm in love with is waiting for his moped to be repaired" Rayne hissed. Shawn raised an eyebrow, not believing any crap she was feeding him.

* * *

"Mark have you done it yet, guy standing out here waiting" Kevin called into the garage.  
"I'm nearly done. Things a bloody pansy won't take any force without breakin" Mark mentioned  
"Like it's owner then" Kevin said with a laugh.

Mark finished replacing the wheel and grabbed the keys, taking it round the back. He kicked the stand out and steadied it before leaning against the garage door. A long month. The time made him realise he did love the woman who everyone misunderstood as an uptown woman. She was just a woman who had been blessed with rich parents but instead of using it to her advantage, she wanted to make her own way. But over the month he called himself an idiot for most of it. He never had a chance to know what he felt before she got up and left.  
He read her books, went to the track every sunday hoping by a chance she'd turn up.

So he barely had two cents to rub together, he was willing to pay any price to see Rayne again. He'd make as much money as he could to buy her gifts that she was used to if he could have her.  
He shook his head and grabbed the moped taking it around the front. When it had been brought in he couldn't help but chuckle. The thing was weak, barely went any faster than a donkey. He had seen some pretty good mopeds but this was the weakest model he had ever seen.

"It goes I don't know quite fast I think. Any faster and I don't think I'd be able to cope" Mark seen the smaller man brag about his moped and smirked to himself.  
"Is this the mean machine?" Kevin asked the man with a grin.  
The man turned looking at another big man holding his bike and scowled. The thug had his greasy paws all over his motor.  
"Yes this is the machine. Now how much do I owe?" He asked Kevin.  
"$500 for the wheel frame $60 extra for the tyre" Mark mentioned. The man gwarped at Mark and shook his head.

"You thugs take me for a ride. Might aswell mug me in the street why don't you?" He said handing Kevin his credit card.  
"If we wanted to mug ya we woulda by now" Mark said with a laugh.  
The man turned slightly pale and took his credit card back with shaky hands. Mark expected him to run out the store but instead he waited.  
"Yer not leavin?" Mark asked frowning.  
"My fiancee is in with your boss. Don't see why she would know any of .. Your kind"  
"Oh it's a she. That's a suprise" Kevin mentioned with a laugh. The man turned redder as Mark laughed with Kevin. Who would wanna marry him?

"Shawn I swear I will come see you again ok? Just stop harassing me" Rayne said walking out the door.  
Rayne turned around seeing Mark stood there with Kevin and a very scared looking Pete. Mark couldn't believe she would come back here, but then it sunk in. The scared little man meant Rayne as in his fiancee.  
"Rayne can we go now _please_?" Pete begged.  
Rayne shot Mark a glance and nodded, Pete took her swiftly by the arm as they walked outside where his moped sat.

Mark growled walking outside and grabbing Rayne, throwing her over his shoulder and she protested.  
"If you don't get off my fiancee right now I'll.."  
Mark turned around looking at Pete " I suggest yer shut that mouth right now. I've got a keen idea of shutting it for yer" Mark growled anger in his eyes before taking Rayne round the back into the garage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanka for all the great/funny reviews - Muchos Appriciation**

**

* * *

**

Rayne folded her arms across her chest in anger. He had no right doing this to her. She was getting married in 2 days for crying out loud! He had no right to put himself back in her life again.  
Mark who was on the edge of exploding sighed, pacing around the room. His hand going from the bridge of his nose before flopping back down to his side. He had put her into his and Glen's little box office and sat her down in a chair. She hated feeling controlled.

"I came to terms with the fact I love ya Rayne. Yet yer don't want nothin to do with me"

"I don't need to be here Mark" Rayne said picking up her coat ready to leave.

"You love me Rayne" Mark said

"No I love Pete" Rayne said not directly looking at him.

"Your just saying that" Mark said trying to reassure himself.

"No I'm not. Now leave me alone" Raybe said with a growl opening the office door. Mark slammed the door closed making Rayne jump a little.

"We've got something Rayne. You seriously think marrying that weed is gonna make you happy?"  
Rayne thought about telling him the truth, but what good was gonna come out of it? He didn't love her it was just lust. He'd get bored of her and move onto the next month's main course. She knew how men worked. But when she was with Pete she knew she was the one who controlled him so he couldn't hurt her.  
"Yes" Rayne said quietly. Rayne shook her head opening the door again.  
Mark grabbed her slamming her against the wall, pinning her arms to her sides.  
"You don't mean that"  
Rayne looked down and nodded.  
"I do"

After a few minutes of silence she pushed him off her and walked out the store.  
Mark was left there in a daze of what he just heard.

"Rayne baby?" Pete watched as Rayne rushed past him her eyes red raw from crying. She procceeded to get in her car and drive off in a hurry.

Rayne spent that night crying, eating ice cream, attempting to write and watching films on TV. She did love him, Pete was no-one compared to him. Yet she was marrying Pete. Yeah because she was the person who controlled the relationship not him. She did. She could hurt him and he wouldnt hurt her. But men like Mark screwed around women like her all the time, yeah thats what they did.

But men like Mark were like the guys in her story. Badass, tattoo wearing demons. Harley riding leather bounded demons.

She was just a normal writer, with feelings and some upstate parents.

* * *

_The Wedding Day_

_There was a knock at the door, in some aspect she hoped it was Mark in others she didn't. She left the couch cover which was wrapped tightly around her, acting like a shield behind her, going over to the door. She opened it, there standing an average man dressed in a blue t-shirt, navy blue shorts, a hat to match. White socks pulled up to his ankles and a red bag swung over his shoulder. The mailman.  
"Package for Ms Finch"  
"Thats me" Rayne said in a less jolly voice.  
The mailman held out a package which Rayne signed. She took a glance at her swirly signature before taking the package off the man.  
"Have a nice day"  
Rayne just rolled her eyes, if that was possible. She was marrying a stick._

_She ripped it open looking inside at its contents.  
There was a greasy rag, a bottle of Jack Daniels and what seemed to be a oil covered part of a vehicle.  
Rayne frowned and put it on the side before heading up the stair case. She got half way before there was another knock at the door. She huffed going all the way back down pulling open the door. The same mailman stood there.  
"I forgot to give you your mail sorry" The man said with a beaming smile which bugged the hell out of Rayne.  
He handed her a mixture of coloured letters mainly white but the others a bright purple.  
"Must be all those men after you" The mailman said with a wink before walking away._

_The colourful ones she put on the table, knowing they'd be "Congratulations" Cards. One caught her eye, a handwritten one. She opened it and pulled out a bill from Michaels' Motors.  
"Must be for Pete" She said to herself. She about threw the envelope away before noticing there was another letter in there.  
A handwritten one._

_Rayne,_

_Mark is catching a flight out today at 12pm. The time of your wedding reception.  
He told me to write you this letter as he is on his way to the airport right now. I just wanted to point out that Mark William Calaway is in love with you and meant every single word he said.  
If it helps Kevin said he'd be happy to take Mark's place.  
Have a great day and please don't forget about your biker buddies. Come get greasy with us sometime?_

_Hope the honeymoon is good_

_Shawn Michaels & The Team At Michaels' Motors_

"Oh great" Rayne said sighing. Mark was catching a flight, putting the guilt of practically running him out of the country onto her shoulders.  
But she couldn't let this get to her.

She had a wedding to think about.

_

* * *

_

"You look fabulous darling" Her mother urged.  
"But on my wedding day it did look like a fairytale" Her sister butted in.  
"Of course Jillian sweetie" Her mother said giving her a kiss on the cheek, leaving a printed lipstick stain there. "Now there are over 130 people in there"

`130 people' Her mind repeated. She always wanted a small wedding with maximum 50 people. Yet there was 130 sat there right now. She was going to have a panic attack she could feel it. She looked in the mirror, a woman in a pure white dress that had jewels sown into it. A tiara perched on her head with a huge set of diamonds on. She hated it. She looked almost as awful as her sister did.  
"Rayne darling" Her mother rushed back over to her "Peter the sweet man has brought you this"  
Her mom handed her a crystal covered bracelet. Why did she have to be rich? Why did she have expensive things? Why couldn't she just be normal? Maybe then she wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe Mark would love her.

"It's time Rayne" Her mother said putting the veil over Rayne's face. Rayne grasped the bouquet tightly as if it was her lifeline.

The doors opened and music started playing. Everyone was looking at her, their stares forever lingering.  
She couldn't take this. Too many people. She seen Pete standing at the top, a huge grin plastered there. The grin that haunted her nightmares about this day.  
`Why did I say yes again?' Rayne thought. In fact she didn't even know why.  
"Henrietta" One of the bridesmaid hissed to Rayne's mom. "There's.."  
The end of her sentence was cut off by a roar of an engine. Rayne turned around looking at the open door she had just passed. There sat Mark on his harley, right by the steps. Shades sat on his nose as he wore he usual tight t-shirt and jeans. But to Rayne he couldn't look more perfect right now.  
"Make a choice" He mouthed to her.  
She looked at Pete standing there with anger running through his veins. Her mother near fainting, her sister twirling her hair. Then she looked at Mark and her future was right there.  
"Sorry" She said her face breaking out in the first grin she had in ages. She ran down the steps and got onto the back of the Harley.  
"What about yer dress darlin?" Mark asked seeing it drag on the floor. Rayne got off the bike, putting one heel on the end of the dress and pulling. The bottom of the dress tore off and her mother gasped. Rayne turned giving Mark, who was also shocked a smile before getting back on.  
"Let's ride cowboy"


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas to all, hope it was good.  
Grabbed Myself A 'Taker clock. ^^. Btw I know Kevin doesn't live in Houston but just roll with me. And also a short chapter. I'm doing an update on practically most of my stories. And I'm kinda stuck plot wise with this one.**

Rayne looked at Mark, she felt herself grinning at his hair. One side standing to attention as the other was stuck to his head. The auburn roots of the dyed short hair coming through the bottom. They were on a flight to Houston, Texas no less. Mark's home town, where his other place was. What did this mean for her and Mark now? Well, she didn't know. He liked her that was all she could really think of to be honest.  
"Ma'am would you like to buy anything from our selection?" The hostess asked. Rayne scanned the cart and shook her head, she was too excited to eat, so excited she felt sick.

For everything he had done for her Rayne appriciated everything he did for her. Yet she felt saddened by the fact she couldn't do anything for him.  
Rayne sighed and opened the book she had brought in the airport.

Mark wasn't asleep, just thinking. He didn't know what was running through his mind when he booked a flight. He didn't have much money and most was spent on getting to Houston. What did he want from this? He didn't know, he just needed her near him. He couldn't make any money, couldn't afford the nice things she wore, but he damn well needed her love.

After they got off the plane and out of the airport, Mark and Rayne got into Shawn's car which he had parked at the front. Truth was most of them had came from Houston, only Paul and Glen lived in different areas. They got in the car and Rayne leant over to the driver's seat and planted a kiss on Shawn's cheek.  
"What did I do to deserve the special treatment?" Shawn asked with a smile.  
"Oh you know. This and that" Rayne said grinning.  
Shawn looked at Mark, he didn't seem himself. Infact he was so silent Shawn was scared of what he could have been thinking.  
"So if your here who's running the shop?" Rayne asked as they drove along.  
"Scott and Glen. Paul is with Ste[h and well Kev is staying with me"

After a few moments of driving they pulled up outside a rennovated block of apartments. Mark looked at Rayne sadly. He knew she expected some big ranch or a big house. But Rayne wasn't dissapointed at all.  
"Mark which apartment is it? Can I go take the stuffup? Please, please?" Rayne asked practically bouncing.  
"Sure" Mark handed her his key. She gave him a smile and got out the car. It was times like that which made Mark realise why he liked her this much.  
Shawn and Mark grabbed the suitcases from the trunk, not even straining a muscle.  
"Need to talk?" Shawn asked as he pulled out a big case full of Rayne's stuff.  
"I guess" Mark said gruffly  
"Rayne?"  
Mark nodded, grabbing his bags and throwing them aside.  
"I don't know what to do."  
"What do you mean?" Shawn asked angrily, closing the trunk with a loud slam. "You better not be regretting it already"  
"No I'm not. Just I don't know how to talk to her?"  
"Like a normal person? Mark she loves ya, or she wouldn't of left that stick would she? Just kiss her, hug her, argue. Be a couple. I mean hell you've moved in together"  
"Yeah." Mark paused then smiled "I'll show her the time of her life"  
Mark picked up the suitcases and some bags and headed into the building with Shawn.

The apartments were nice enough for Mark. He lived in a 10 storey building, his apartment at the top. There was only two other apartments up there. He specifically picked the apartment as it stood on it's own, giving him privacy. The dingy elevator opened it was opposite Mark's apartment so it was easy access. The front door was opened slightly and they could hear muttering.  
Shawn put the bags outside the door and gave Mark a smile.  
"Good luck big guy" He said before going back the way he came.

Rayne was excited. It was stupid but she had never been in an apartment before. She was so happy to be away from her house. The fact that her mother had access to her house made it even worse.  
Mark's apartment had the two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room with a kitchenette and a balcony. To Rayne it was amazing.  
"Mark this place is amazing" Rayne said as he followed her onto the balcony.  
"Probably not as much as your house, mansion, whatever"  
Rayne laughed.  
"I never enjoyed lonliness. Thanks for all of this"  
"No problem. It's uh getting late I'll cook us something" Mark said. "You go unpack, you can shove anything anywhere if ya want"  
"Thanks Mark" She said with a smile running to the bedroom.

Mark sighed.  
This girl was gonna be the death of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for lateness. Oops. Btw I know Kevin doesn't live in Houston but just roll with me. And also a short chapter. I'm doing an update on practically most of my stories. And I'm kinda stuck plot wise with this one.**

Rayne looked at Mark, she felt herself grinning at his hair. One side standing to attention as the other was stuck to his head. The auburn roots of the dyed short hair coming through the bottom. They were on a flight to Houston, Texas no less. Mark's home town, where his other place was. What did this mean for her and Mark now? Well, she didn't know. He liked her that was all she could really think of to be honest.  
"Ma'am would you like to buy anything from our selection?" The hostess asked. Rayne scanned the cart and shook her head, she was too excited to eat, so excited she felt sick.

For everything he had done for her Rayne appriciated everything he did for her. Yet she felt saddened by the fact she couldn't do anything for him.  
Rayne sighed and opened the book she had brought in the airport.

Mark wasn't asleep, just thinking. He didn't know what was running through his mind when he booked a flight. He didn't have much money and most was spent on getting to Houston. What did he want from this? He didn't know, he just needed her near him. He couldn't make any money, couldn't afford the nice things she wore, but he damn well needed her love.

After they got off the plane and out of the airport, Mark and Rayne got into Shawn's car which he had parked at the front. Truth was most of them had came from Houston, only Paul and Glen lived in different areas. They got in the car and Rayne leant over to the driver's seat and planted a kiss on Shawn's cheek.  
"What did I do to deserve the special treatment?" Shawn asked with a smile.  
"Oh you know. This and that" Rayne said grinning.  
Shawn looked at Mark, he didn't seem himself. Infact he was so silent Shawn was scared of what he could have been thinking.  
"So if your here who's running the shop?" Rayne asked as they drove along.  
"Scott and Glen. Paul is with Steph and well Kev is staying with me"

After a few moments of driving they pulled up outside a rennovated block of apartments. Mark looked at Rayne sadly. He knew she expected some big ranch or a big house. But Rayne wasn't dissapointed at all.  
"Mark which apartment is it? Can I go take the stuff up? Please, please?" Rayne asked practically bouncing.  
"Sure" Mark handed her his key. She gave him a smile and got out the car. It was times like that which made Mark realise why he liked her this much.  
Shawn and Mark grabbed the suitcases from the trunk, not even straining a muscle.  
"Need to talk?" Shawn asked as he pulled out a big case full of Rayne's stuff.  
"I guess" Mark said gruffly  
"Rayne?"  
Mark nodded, grabbing his bags and throwing them aside.  
"I don't know what to do."  
"What do you mean?" Shawn asked angrily, closing the trunk with a loud slam. "You better not be regretting it already"  
"No I'm not. Just I don't know how to talk to her?"  
"Like a normal person? Mark she loves ya, or she wouldn't of left that stick would she? Just kiss her, hug her, argue. Be a couple. I mean hell you've moved in together"  
"Yeah." Mark paused then smiled "I'll show her the time of her life"  
Mark picked up the suitcases and some bags and headed into the building with Shawn.

The apartments were nice enough for Mark. He lived in a 10 storey building, his apartment at the top. There was only two other apartments up there. He specifically picked the apartment as it stood on it's own, giving him privacy. The dingy elevator opened it was opposite Mark's apartment so it was easy access. The front door was opened slightly and they could hear muttering.  
Shawn put the bags outside the door and gave Mark a smile.  
"Good luck big guy" He said before going back the way he came.

Rayne was excited. It was stupid but she had never been in an apartment before. She was so happy to be away from her house. The fact that her mother had access to her house made it even worse.  
Mark's apartment had the two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room with a kitchenette and a balcony. To Rayne it was amazing.  
"Mark this place is amazing" Rayne said as he followed her onto the balcony.  
"Probably not as much as your house, mansion, whatever"  
Rayne laughed.  
"I never enjoyed lonliness. Thanks for all of this"  
"No problem. It's uh getting late I'll cook us something" Mark said. "You go unpack, you can shove anything anywhere if ya want"  
"Thanks Mark" She said with a smile running to the bedroom.

Mark sighed.  
This girl was gonna be the death of him.

* * *

_5 Months Later_"Rayne you nearly done in there? We gotta go soon" Mark said racking his knuckles on the door lightly. All that could be heard was Rayne singing to herself. He'd normally go in there and take things into his own matters but he had his suit on and ready and they had 10 minutes to get there.

"He ate my heart, he ate my head, he's the monster in my bed.." Rayne sang as curled some of her hair.

Mark shook his head and went to the front door, letting Shawn in.  
"Where is Rayne? Don't she know we gotta be there..Now?" Shawn said in a panic. They were all headed to Kevin's wedding to Phoebe, a girl he never really took notice of. She was his best friend for years and only realised she was the one for him a few months back.  
"Rayne if you don't come out now I will kick your ass" Shawn said with a growl. Rayne opened the door and sighed. "You are one huffy guy Michaels!"

"Baby forget what I just said, let's make up on the way there" Shawn flirted with a smile.  
"Shawn" Mark growled eyeing Rayne up and down. She had a dark midnight blue dress on, it wasn't too long. It was a pretty dress with an open back. It was cheap for what her and Mark could afford, but she did pay for some on her card, that, she didn't want him to know about.

"You owe me big time tonight" Mark whispered and nibbled Rayne's ear gently.  
"Oh and what may that be for?" Rayne asked as she locked the door with a giggle.  
"Tease." Mark said with a smirk.

--

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife"  
Kevin leaned in kissing his bride gently. Everyone cheered and gathered around Kevin throwing all the confetti they could find.  
"Now for all that -"  
"Scott Hall touch the food before the photos and die" Rayne warned  
"Amen to that sister" Roxy hi-foved.

Rayne and Roxy could only just grin


End file.
